Unnatural (Rewrite)
by LightMoon4Ever
Summary: Join Mia on an adventure that may change her life forever. Can she find the truth that has been hidden in the shadows, or will she remain blind forever? And what's gonna happen when the shadows decided they wanna play?


_**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get the story up again. Hope you all like it. Before we get to the chapter I wanna thank Getsunohimesama and Shadowclanwarrior for their reviews on my first try at this story. I also wanna thank them for helping me with figuring out how to do this rewrite. So thank you two SO much and I hope you all enjoy chapter 1.**_

* * *

"There is a meeting tonight so I will be a little late. I love you sweety!" my mother called to me from the front door. She was a teacher at the local high school.

You want to know about me?

Well okay.

My name is Mia Evergreen. I'm 15 years old, around 5'0 (Yugi's height) so I'm short for my age, my eyes are blue, but have a thin layer of purple around the outside, and my hair is golden and goes all the way down to my waist, though I usually have it up in pigtails.

Also I'm homeschooled, though I usually don't need an adult to help me. It's kinda weird since my mother is a teacher at the local high school, but it's what my father wanted.

You want to know about my father?

Well he's an archaeologist, though I don't really like his line of work much. For the time being his work is in Egypt. His team has recently found a new tomb. He always brings me back cool stuff, though he doesn't stay for long.

So why do I not like his line of work? He's practically a tomb robber. I mean just because the grave is really old, doesn't make it okay to go digging it up and putting people's mummified bodies on display.

I mean would you like it if in a couple hundred years YOUR grave got dug up just for research.

I'm also part Egyptian so that may have something to do with it.

I heard the phone start ringing and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Ah Mia, has your mother already left for work?" my father asks from the other end.

"Yep. So when are you coming home daddy?" I asked my father, who had been gone for a week.

"In a few days tops. Be prepared for another awesome souvenir!" he said and I smiled. Last time my father had gotten me a gold bracelet with the Eye of Wdjat.

"Alright, well I gotta go. I'll see you soon!" my father said before handing up.

I put the phone down and went to my room to start working on my school work.

**|()| A whole bunch of school work later |()|**

I looked over at the clock to see that it read 4:30 p.m.

"I'm home!" I hear my mother call from downstairs.

I get up and rush downstairs. "Welcome back mom! Can we go now?" I ask as I rush over to her.

"Yes we can go now," my mom said with a sigh.

Where were we going?

To the bookstore of course!

Lame I know, but they had a set of books that I had been dying to get. Well I guess I wouldn't call them BOOKS, but rather MANGA!

To be specific, YuGiOh Duelist! I already have the subseries one, which I like to refer to as the Season 0 Manga. All I would need after this is YuGiOh Millennium World, which I had ordered online and would arrive in about a month.

I practically dragged her out to the car.

During the ride to the bookstore I'm pretty sure I acted like a child with a sugar rush. On the way home I was like a child who was celebrating their first Christmas and just opened their first present to find the thing they had been wishing for even before they were born.

When we got home it was 5:00 p.m.

I zoomed upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut before hopping onto my bed and taking out the first book and began reading.

_**Otaku...**_

_What the heck!? Who the heck are you?_

**_I've been called many things through the ages. DetectiveGirl, Hikari. I've been known as LightMoon._**

_You did not just do that... _

_**I did! (cookies to all who knows what I did!)**_

_That is just sad... And what's with all the names?_

_**They're names I've had before I finally settled on calling myself LightMoon.**_

_Whatever, now EXACTLY WHO are you?_

_**I'm your author, your creator, your maker.**_

_Sure you are, and I'm going to go into the YuGiOh World just like in a bunch of the fan fictions._

_**...uh...**_

_You can't be serious..._

_**Well...**_

_As much as I would love that to happen, that's just not possible. I must be reading too many fan fictions if I'm starting to hear voices in my head that are telling me this kind of crap!_

_**Hey! I am NOT just a voice in your head!**_

_Prove it!_

_**I will, later.**_

_Chicken are we?_

_**No I just can't prove it right now!**_

**|()|**** 5 Hours Later ****|()|**

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I looked up from the manga I was currently reading to see my mother come into my room.

"Honey, your father just called," my mom said as she sat down on my bed.

"Really? Why? He called earlier," I said.

"He's coming home early and he'll be at the airport soon. Do you want to come?" my mother asks me, though by now she should know the answer.

"Heck yeah!" I practically yelled as I jumped up.

She smiled, shook her head and walked out of my room and I followed.

"Wait!" I yelled and ran back into my room to grab the next few mangas and ran back out to my mother.

The car ride would take at least an hour so I might as well do something.

We put our shoes and coats on before getting into the car and heading out.

**|()|**** Some Amount of Time Later ****|()|**

"What on earth..." my mother said and I looked up from my book.

We were almost to the airport.

"What is it mom?" I ask looking between her and the road.

She never got the chance to answer me because just as she opened hear mouth to speak we were hit with a blinding light, and it felt as if something crashed into the car.

My head was spinning, I couldn't look straight. I couldn't even see.

Everything was happening too fast. I think the car was spinning but I wasn't sure. Finally everything stopped.

EVERYTHING!

There was no sound. I couldn't see anything.

My head stung and it felt like something warm was running down the back of it.

When I tried to feel what it was I found I couldn't move. I wasn't even sure if my eyes were open or not.

I tried calling out to my mother, but nothing came out. I could barely open my mouth.

I continued to feel a warm liquid run down the back of my head. As time carried on I began to feel dizzier and dizzier. I wasn't even sure if I was still alive or not.

Soon I began to lose the feeling in my body.

First my legs. Then my arms. I then felt as if my heart stopped.

_'I can't die here. Daddy was finally coming home. I was finally going to ask him to quit his job and stay. It can't end here. It just can't! It's not fair. Why now?!_

_Oh that's right... daddy said that you could make a wish on the special bracelet and it would come true. I'm going to sound like an idiot but I really could care less. So if you really can grant wishes, please... PLEASE give me another chance to see my family again...'_

I then lost the feeling in my head.


End file.
